"Radd"
What You Should Probably Know 'Name: '"Radd" '''No, For Real: '''Fm'latghagl '''Age: '''Lost Count '''Occupation: '''The physical embodyment of Chaos, Death, and Destruction of the an alien civilization that had created him. '''Gender: '''Male '''Race: '''Shark-esque Gollem (Ahkhailos, to be specific) '''Appearence: '''The face of a young Clint Eastwood if he had a mouth full of shark-teeth. Otherwise looks human enough, sans the gollem part. A lot of the time, it's hard to tell (aha that's a lie). He has short red hair, green eyes, and a large brimmed gunslinger hat to cover it, brimmed with silver. After that, he wears a pirate captain's overcoat, brown like his hat and tipped again with silver, with very few bells, whistles, and frills. Under his overcoat, he wears a simple white coat, a pair of baggy blue jeans held up by a rather large belt, and green shoes. Often times will wear his coat with one arm in the shoulder sleeve, using it as an invisible sling for his arm, and plenty of bandage tape on his arms and midsection. '''Powers: '''He's a god. He can do whatever the bloody hell he pleases. The thing is, though, that a lot of the time, he simply doesn't use it at all. Instead, he takes on the helm of being a mortal, bleeding and feeling pain just like anyone else. Of course, he has to train his mind and body to follow the life of a berzerker so he can spend more time not feeling pain, in the wonderful embrace and tranquility of rage-the closest thing he will ever get to rest until death. What You Probably Don't Want To Know (Pre-RP Stuff) The aligmous result of what would happen if someone got a bunch of famous warriors from all over time and put it in a blender to make warriors with, of a race of gollems. Radd was the seventh of the designs, and the first to actually see daylight, not that he much likes the light. He doesn't like the dark either. One could safetly asume that he doesn't like a whole lot of other things, and not a whole lot of things really like him, either. In fact, nobody should ever really LIKE him, acting the part to make sure that he is less than barely tolerable to everyone, pushing everyone away from him (including the readers), so that they don't grow attatched to him and he doesn't to them. He preffers to be ignored and generally unknown, drifting through immortality, trying desperately to overcome being a harbinger of doom (More a god really) in a berzerker's shell (The god of Chaos, Destruction, and Death (As there are never enough gods of death for The Forgeworld)) and bring... Peace. He will often be hated for his efforts, though noble in persuit and viciously brutal in execution. He finds that he is always restraining himself, because the worlds he inhibits are often "As weak as paper", both physically and emotionally. He will often find himself simply walking along and suddenly destroying the ground below him. It is for peace that he restrains himself and for peace that he seeks to be universally hated, so that when he completes his goal, he may be left in the everlasting peace that is oblivion, unloved and remembered by none. After all, Suicide isn't an option unless it's for a noble cause. Of course, this doesn't work, people do like him, and he is more seen as a crazy, stupid, psychopathic, and needlessly brutal murderer instead of an immensely prepared and skilled (ex)immortal warrior who just wants to earn his right to go to bed. Forever, if possible. Any further knowledge of him beyond this is hard to tell, and entirely up in the air. Evidence would suggest he was a pirate captain of some sort, but who really knows? Certainly not you, and even then, you shouldn't be interested. Bugger off. Post RP Story Lives in a runned-down appartment with a pet tabby he has given the name "Boo". Has on numerous occations tried to do something to help the city, but really only succeeding in making it worse, or is just generally ignored. His fight with an odd man with quite fantastical manners and (his own brand of) general douchebaggery have seemed to earn (at least) the distaste of the man named Pinkus "Hell" Purpleton Pinkerton. Category:Directory Category:Characters Category:Characters by Radd